moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Woolly
Woolly the Titchy-Tusked Mammoth is an uncommon Moshling in the Snowies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a blue mammoth version of a Silly Snuffler. Rumours say that Woolly can remove their blue coats and unscrew their tusks. Combination Biographies Titchy-Tusked Mammoths spend most evenings dyeing their pelts with Inka Inka essence and dipping their ears and feet in gloopy green puddles. These snuffly Moshlings can even remove their woolly blue coats if it gets too warm and unscrew their tusks (which they sharpen using snooker cue chalk). ---- 'Collector's Guide' Who says blue and green should never be seen? Not me because I know Titchy-Tusked Mammoths spend most evenings dyeing their pelts with Inka Inka essence and dipping their ears and feet in gloopy green puddles. These snuffly Moshlings are even said to be able to unscrew their tusks (which they sharpen using snooker cue chalk) and remove their woolly blue coats if it gets too warm. In fact, I still have a large collection of discarded titchy tusks (I found them, honest) on display in the loo at Bumblechops Manor. Habitat Dozing in blocks of ice in ChillyBot State Park or eating hoodle plants around the Unknown Zone on Music Island. Personality Snuffly, old-fashioned, timid. Likes Cotton candy kebabs and hairdryers. Dislikes Scissors and styling wax. Character Encyclopedia Main Titchy-Tusked Mammoths like Woolly can be found snoozing and snoring in the ChillyBot State Park or chomping hoodle plants in the Unknows Zone on Music Island. These snuffly Snowies are simple, old-fashioned creatures who love blow-drying their fabulously fluffy blue hair and eating even fluffier candy floss kebabs! Shaggy chic Mammoth Moshlings like spending their time dyeing their fur blue with Inka Inka essence and putting their ears and feet in gloopy green puddles to perfect their look. They never cut or style their fur, and if they get too hot, they never cut or style their fur, and if they get too hot, they just take it all off - like a woolly coat! Bewildered beast Nobody knew the Titchy-Tusked Mammoths even existed until the Super Moshis and Wooly Blue Hoodoos discovered them deep in the Gombala Gombala jungle. Poor Woolly was left feeling a bit dazed after this rude awakening! Data File Moshling type: Snowies Species: Titchy-Tusked Mammoth Habitat: ChillyBot State Park or the Unknown Zone on Music Island Snowie buddies: Tomba, Leo, Gracie Notes *Titchy-Tusked Mammoths are very shy, so they hide behind their fluffy fur! *Big nostrils for snuffling! *Teeny tusks are sharpened using chalk. ---- 'Moshipedia' Titchy-Tusked Mammoths spend most evenings dyeing their pelts with inka inka essence and dipping their ears and feet in gloopy green puddles. These snuffly Moshlings can even remove their woolly blue coats if it gets too warm and unscrew their tusks (which they sharpen using snooker cue chalk). ---- 'The Official Collectable Figures Guide' What colour are they really? Nobody really knows, because Titchy-Tusked Mammoths spend most evenings dyeing their fur with inka inka essence and dipping their ears an feet in gloopy green puddles. They can even unscrew their tusks and remove their woolly blue coats if they get too warm. Trivia *Their moshling animation file list them as "snowies_wooly_snoodle" Gallery Woolly1.png Woolly16.png Woolly3.png Woolly13.png Woolly17.png Merch Woolly figure normal.jpg Woolly figure gold.jpg Woolly circus figure normal.png Woolly circus figure gold.png Woolly figure safari.png|Moshlings Gone Wild Collector card s4 woolly.png Countdown card s4 woolly.jpg Collector card magnificent moshi circus woolly.png TC Woolly series 3.png TC Woolly series 4.png Other MIM ZE p62.png|Music Island Missions Zoshling Encounters MIM ZE p105.png MIM ZE p106.png MIM ZE p108.png MIM ZE p109.png Woolly Circus Art.png|Circus Art WoollyWildWest.png Category:Snowies Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Uncommon Moshlings Category:Moshlings